you have to see it to believe it
by junkojunko
Summary: there have been some weird fights around...and there's a new pretty girl in town and...guess what...kenshin's falling for her...what could so wrong.. everything...R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The captain of the police force who has requested his help on a case had just visited Himura Kenshin. They were on their way to visit the scene of a most particular fight. There were many strange injuries found and yet no sign of any possible weapons. Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Saitou accompanied them.  
They arrived at the scene, which was littered with corpses. There were many of them an each had a burned palm on the body. There many policemen walking around trying to facilitate the villagers who were trying to identify their family members. This fight was particular as the people involved came from different backgrounds and had no connection with each other what so ever.  
"I don't see what's so special about this," commented Yahiko. "They look like they were all killed by the same person."  
"That's beside the point. Look carefully. Each palm size is different and there are other kinds of wounds. But all of them include a black dragon in the middle." Replied the Captain.  
After a closer look, they all noticed the particular dragon sign that was embedded into the flesh.  
"This is the strangest wound I have ever seen. There is no weapon on the face of this earth which can cause such a wound," said Megumi.  
"I agree. I did not see any wound that looks like this before. Not even in the Meji Era," continued Saitou.  
Their thoughts were interrupted when a soldier cried, "You there. Stop that. You are tampering with evidence."  
They turned around to see an officer grabbing the arm of a person whose face was covered by the large straw hat The officer had a vice like grip on her.  
"She was trying to cut open the bag of evidence that we have collected." He explained to the Captain. "Who are you? Who are you working for? Answer me." he yelled angrily at the lady.  
"She will not answer you even if you screamed until your tongue turned blue and fell off. She's a mute." A middle-aged man with a long beard said as he approached the officer. "She is a specialist on such things. She is who they always call on when such things happen."  
"Let go of her," commanded the captain. Turning to the lady, he bowed deeply and said, "My deepest apologies. My subordinate acted out of his authority."  
The lady merely nodded her head and continued to look at the bag of evidence. There were a few poison darts and a miniature knife. They were all stained with blood.  
  
this is my first time attempting such a fanfic. Hope you like it . please read and review 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.   
  
She merely shook her head. 'These aren't evidence. There's nothing worthwhile in this heap of junk.' She sighed and dumped the 'evidence' back into the bag. Turning back, surveyed the carnage before her.  
"These aren't evidence, are they?" asked Saitou.  
She merely shook her head and made weird movements with her hands.  
"She says that the only evidence is the wound. The dragon in the middle resembles one from a clan of ninjas. She needs time to identify and confirm which." Translated the man.  
"Who are you?" asked a very confused captain.  
"I am Kumanji. This land is under my control. My family has used it to feed our cattle and give them an exercise once in a while. The lady here is a wandering mute who knows just about everything of such things."  
"What is her name?" asked Yahiko.  
"She doesn't have one but you can call her Aya. That's what everyone calls her."  
"Aya. Would you bee so kind as to assist us in our case? You assistance would be most appreciated." Asked the captain politely.  
"She says that she will only do what she believes must be done," translated Kumanji. "I know who you are and if you interfere, you will not come to a good end."  
"We are just doing what we believe in. if that troubles you, I apologies on the behalf of our gang." replied Kenshin.  
"Keep your hands out of this, Battousai. It is the way out of your league" translate Kumanji. "You may be strong but you may not be the one who is going to suffer the repercussions."  
"If he isn't, I'm sure that we are able to withstand it," retorted Sanosuke. "We are all very strong people." The others nodded in agreement.  
Aya shook her head again. 'Stubborn people'. Aya you see was not all she seemed. She was not really a mute but actually a real famous fighter. (I'm not going to reveal her identity since if I did, there would be no story.)  
She walked towards the forest leaving them behind. She refused to even acknowledge them when they called out her name. She finally stopped at the edge of the forest. An eerie mist surrounded her and wrapped her like a blanket. Gradually, she faded from sight. By the time they caught up with her, she had disappeared along with the mysterious mist.   
They went home late that day, arguing over the identity of the mysterious lady they had met that day. Kenshin in particular, was very interested. She had known who he was. A mute girl who wandered around without a name. It weighed on his conscience. Had she been one of his victims? Was he the reason that he was a mute? This plagued her already battered heart.  
  
Evil cliffhanger....hahaha...just can't write anymore too tired...thanks for the wonderful reviews...I know it is very short ....i will try to write longer next time... if you have any suggestions...I am open to them... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Kumanji.   
There were a number of such incidents since then and they had increased I frequency. There was almost a fight almost every other day. People were piling up at the clinics with all sorts of funny wounds that continued to baffle all the doctors except one, Dr. Gensai. Hs seemed to be able to heal all the wounds with out much difficulty. When they questioned him, he said that Kaoru came back with more difficult to treat wounds.  
The gang did not believe him but they took his word that he will help them treat all these people's wounds as soon as he could. The only other person they knew had any connection was Aya. She had appeared at the scene of the fights but never acknowledged any of them and ignored them completely. She never much as looked in their direction. She usually left the scene before they got within five feet of her.  
This exasperated the gang very much as they were relying on her to give them more information about the fights. Aya had more things to worry about. The first fight had triggered off a chain reaction when the once dormant clans saw that their fighters were being attacked decided to join in the fights. Many clans had joined in to the already extensive array of fighters causing a lot of trouble for Aya to determine which clan was actually responsible as they decided to copy each other's moves and coming up with new ones to defeat the other. There was so much chaos that Aya was suffering a major migraine. She had to put in more effort to keep up the double life that she was leading and it was starting to wear herself out.  
The gang had also been doing their part in lying. They lied to Kaoru on why they were coming back later and later everyday as they believed that it would do her no good to worry. They made a whole list of excuses so that they would not have any explanation to do as they were all at a specific place and there would be someone who would testify for them if Kaoru were to look for them.   
One day, the gang caught a tip that there was someone that they were tracking down at the end of a cliff. They caught it like a cat catches fish. They immediately rushed to the location. They took many police officers and many guns and other ammunition. (Really exaggerating) This was the only other break other than meeting Aya. They were so happy that they did a little dance of celebration before they set off.  
It was located on the outskirts of town and had a dense forest surrounding it. They had to climb for almost an hour until they go to the location. They were all wet and stinky and were all but ready to tear each other's throats out.  
There was a rustle in the woods. The trees started to shake furiously all around them. They made a lot of sounds and the birds flew about, shrieking in all range and kinds of pitches. The gang stood at high alert, as they were wary of an attack that could mean their lives. They pulled out their swords and readied their guns. Megumi was absent so it was every man for himself once the fight started.  
"Something big is out there," commented Yahiko.  
"You said it. It takes a lot to shake these trees. They are at least thirty feet each," continued Sano. The atmosphere was cracking with tension as the trees stopped shaking. The woods grew eerily still. There was no other sound besides the hard breathing of the police officers. Shadows appeared on the ground. Suddenly, bodies came dropping down from the trees. They were of blacked clothed men who had their faces covered by masks. There was a great deal of blood from some of their wounds. It spilled out of their wounds like water from a fountain. Some of their limbs were in awkward angles, which showed that they had clearly broken a number of bones during their fall. The police and gang hid behind the trees; as they wanted to see if the aggressor who had caused all these would come down to admire his work. A shadowed figure leaped from above the treetops to the good old earth. She was dressed in a pale blue separates and had her hair up in a braid. There was something very familiar about her. The gang had seen her before and had a looming sense of déjà vu when they looked at her face. Realization finally dawned on to them. "It's Kaoru," breathed Kenshin. She had been the one who had injured all these men. "Come out from the back of those trees or I will give you the same treatment as these men. Trust me, it would be my utmost pleasure." purred Kaoru. finally wrote it.... Had been working on it for the longest time... hope you like it .... R&R.... next chapter due soon! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Kumanji. "....." denotes speaking .... denotes thoughts   
The mouths of the gang hung open. Kaoru had just threatened them with death! She believed that killing was a sin and yet was threatening to end their lives. This was so unlike the Kaoru they were used to.  
"Are you going to come out yourselves or do you want me to help you out?" drawled Kaoru. "I do not have all the time in the world for you."  
"We are coming out but you will agree with me that you'd would wish that you did not know who we are," replied Saitou.  
He stepped out of the shadows while the others followed him slowly. They were all surrounding her. While her face showed no emotion, Kaoru was silently cursing herself for such bad timing.  
Of all things they had to be here thought Kaoru.  
"What are you doing here?" asked the Captain. He was quite flabbergasted to find the owner of the Kamiya dojo here using real swords and threatening him. This was against all he knew about her peaceful nature.  
"I am on an errand for a friend," lied Kaoru smoothly. "She requested I help her pluck some of this trees' fruits. She needs them for a lotion that she is making."  
"That still doesn't explain why you are holding a real sword and bashing the hell out of these men? You just threatened to kill us like you did them," exclaimed Sano.  
"What happened to the Kaoru who did not believe in killing?" questioned Yahiko.  
"They are not dead. You can check that out for yourselves. I did not kill them neither do I wish to," answered Kaoru tiresomely. She rolled her eyes at the worthless accusation. "They are not worth killing in any situation. Trust me."  
"You say that you are collecting fruits but you are not carrying any bag to contain them. Doesn't this mean that you are lying to us?" asked Saitou.  
Kaoru was silently cursing him for being so observant with curse words that would shock even the most veteran soldier. She lifted her head up high and looked into Saitou's eyes and said, "What I do is of no concern to you. I am free to make my own choices and have no need to answer to you or anyone else for that matter. You have no relations to me thus have no right to question me."  
"Well, technically, we do." Said the captain. "We received information from a source that the people we have been searching for have been spotted here thus we have the right to question anyone within the vicinity."  
"That means that if you lie for refuse to talk to us, you could be charged with obstruction of justice. It carries a jail sentence but I think you already knew that," continued Saitou who was smirking at Kaoru.  
"With all due respect, you cannot make me do anything as I am not an officer of the law nor am I a native of this land. I am from another town, which falls completely out of your jurisdiction. I only stay here because my father has acquired a property on this land which he left to me. thus I am entitled to stay here and am protected by diplomatic immunity. There is nothing that you can do to me."  
"You got all the bases covered, don't you?" asked Saitou.  
"When one's life is like mine, it becomes an absolute nessesity." Her back suddenly stiffened as she felt some one or many some ones behind her. She glanced at the woods behind her. Damn. Of all the things that could happen Polices officers cleared from the portion of the woods that she was staring at.  
"What's going on here?" asked Saitou.  
"Take my word for it. You do not want to know." Kaoru said as she shifted her position. "When I give the signal, run for dear life out of this woods."  
The atmosphere visibly tensed up. Everyone was gradually turning towards the other direction out of the woods. Kenshin looked worriedly into Kaoru's eyes who merely winked at him. Evil cliffhanger again... sorry... fresh out of ideas...... again..... hope you like it so far..... R&R.... 


End file.
